


Academy life with Yuuri and Yurio (Viktor too)

by I_Was_Born_To_Make_History



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Katsuki Yuuri and Victor Nikiforov are Yuri Plisetsky's Parents, M/M, Private Academy, Rich kid's life, School, Yurio needs friends, because yurio can, but he still loves them, nosy friends, yuuri is a teacher, yuuri loves his students
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-04-25 13:12:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14379375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Was_Born_To_Make_History/pseuds/I_Was_Born_To_Make_History
Summary: Yuuri and Viktor move to the USA and take Yurio with them since they are his legal guardians. Yuuri is a teacher, Yurio is a studentand Viktor... is just Viktor.





	1. First day

Annabelle was not a stranger to travelling or being “mixed”. Her father was Italian and her mother was American. At Stanley Star’s Private Academy, she was not the only one, although she often thought so. Everybody was just so American. There was not a single Asian person, not a single person that was black and that made all the extra intelligent, talented kids with super rich parents at the Academy with what was supposed to be all races pretty same. There was nobody so different, nobody as proud as she was. This school was supposed to help “mixed” kids develop their bilingual side and improve their talent they are supposed to have as mixed, but nobody is that special here. Just normal kids with parents who don’t mind paying extra dollars for their kids’ education to make themselves feel like they succeeded in raising their child.

That’s why everything was so exciting when she spotted a new teacher. He was there to teach Japanese. Japanese! Anybody could start the course and she did, too.

The guy was a total cinnamon roll. When he first came to the classroom, he looked so frightened when the students stood up next to their chairs and stared at him in complete silence. But he remembered as well as them that this is the first opportunity to find out what kind of person the teacher is. Will he tell them to sit down immediately? Will he sit down first? Will he just stand for a moment? Will he place his things on the desk first? Will he say something or be quiet?

He walked to his desk and placed his things down and stood next to it. Then he bowed sightly and said “Good morning, students. Please, sit down.”

He waited until everybody was seated and sat down himself. Annabelle smiled. He was a good one, she could say. He carefully opened a notebook. “Before we begin, I have to check your presence. Please, when I say your name, raise your hand.”

He started reading. His accent was cute, she could see her best friend Mira looking at him and almost drooling (as half of the classroom and probably even more). Yes, he was attractive, but they were sixteen. On the other hand… he didn’t look too old either.

It didn’t take him long to read 20 names, but to Annabelle, it felt like eternity.

“Alright, um, my name is Katsuki Yuuri. You can call me Katsuki sensei. I’m 28 years old and I’m going to teach you Japanese. You are my first class ever so I am a little nervous, but I hope we can get through it together. Also I’m not a professional teacher, I am just an educating assistant so if I’m doing anything wrong, please tell me. Okay, so, um, I’ll try to remember your names, but it might take a while, I promise to work on it. So, anybody wanna start?”

By the end of the lesson, Katsuki sensei seemed so much more relaxed. He even gave very gentle laughs hidden behind his sleeve. He was sooo cute. Five minutes until the end of the lesson, the door was opened and slammed against the wall. Annabelle saw the most confusing person ever. At first, she thought it was a girl, but then, she noticed the boyish body and clothing. His face looked like a fairy with his blonde hair, but his clothes were kind of emo.

“They are waiting for you in the lobby.” angry voice with strong accent said. At first, she couldn’t believe it was the teen, but there was nobody else. The teacher seemed to send him away with just one look. He must be so scared! Such a cinnamon roll, he didn’t deserve that.

As the lesson ended, everybody started excitedly talking. Mira hopped behind her as they were making their way to the gym. She was talking about their new teacher as most of the school, Annabelle was mre thinking about the new kid. He had to be new, because when there is about 400 students aged 5-20, you remember them, at least your age category. “Gym or fitness?”

“What?”

“Are we going to the gym, or are we doing fitness?” she asked again. Mira could be a handful sometimes.

“Neither. We are all doing sports today together,” their friend Elliot caught up.

“Oh. Okay. Why?” she asked. The boy next to her put a cap on his head as they walked out of the building. He was lucky that mostly, the sun didn’t shine too much in here. His case of albinism wasn’t too bad, but he still had to be very careful.

“Well, apparently, we have a new student. In the middle of November. November! They say that he was assigned here from the beginning of the new academic year. But that just seems so weird to me. He never  showed up,” he said. As the class president, he had a lot of information and he often used the pity people had for him to pull some extra information from them. He lowered his voice, “I even heard that his parents were paying for the first two months. This school! They say he is Russian or some other kind of Slavic, but I only saw him. I don’t know how I know it, but he really just seems so Russian.”

“But who are his parents that they can afford paying for this school when their child doesn’t even show up?” Mira asked. She was right. Her parents ran two hotels and three apartment houses in Croatia. Her mother moved there from America and they send Mira to this school. She often left when the season began to help them, but never for too long, because even with their not small income, the school was still too expensive to pay and just not attend.

“I heard they didn’t care. They moved to America  about four months ago and he came just now. They were preparing the new house. He must be really spoiled,” Elliot said. His mother was a Swedish surgeon who lived in Sweden and sent them money every month. His father was rich too, he had his own company and could allow this school and so much more alone, but he loved his wife too much to deny her anything. Elliot wasn’t so forgiving. He always told his mother when she came home that she is all he wants, but he also understood that she is saving lives and that’s important. He couldn’t stand children who didn’t appreciate that they had parents. Both of them and loving.  
Annabelle was getting tired. Her parents had another child, her older brother Fabio. He was lovely when they were children, but when as he grew older, he didn’t want to play with her anymore. She was still so young and didn’t understand and later, she gave up. Fabio grew up to become a very handsome, intelligent, charming, cold and mean young man. She also hated kids who couldn’t appreciate their parents and family as a whole.

They walked to the different dressing rooms. Elliot walked to the one for boys. He spotted the new student, who already changed clothes, pulling on his shoes. Designer best, of course. He stood up and made his blonde hair into a ponytail. As he wanted to walk out into the gym, he got hit in his back. Of course. Dave, the closest person to bully they had at the Academy. Without further thinking he stretched his leg out behind him and hit him right in the… ehm. “What’s your problem?” he asked like nothing happened.

“You are a fag. My father will hear about this.”

On his until now quite neutral face appeared anger. “First of all, don’t accuse me of being homosexual. Second, there’s nothing wrong with that. And third, are you really so weak that all your reply to a kick in your balls is that your father will hear about this? Only thing he should hear about is a good brand of condoms, because apparently he didn’t know about one when he was fucking your mother and you came out,” it wasn’t even a diss, but it felt like it. Elliot kept staring at him, So the blonde turned to him. He smirked. “Finally somebody who is paler than me. I’m Yuri.” He outstretched his hand. The whole locker room looked at them like Elliot has done something incredible.

“Elliot. Nice to meet you.”

“I don’t doubt that.”

…

When they entered the gym together, the girls were already waiting and the teacher too. “So, today, we have a new student. His name is Yuri Plisetsky. We could start with running and then play some sports. Dodgeball?” everybody nodded so he commanded them to run.

Everybody was examining the new student. They expected him to be slow and that kind of kid who just died in the middle of the run, but after five laps around the big gym he didn’t even sweat a bit. While doing the stretches, he was really flexible. Xia, who did ballet, was staring at him with a jealous expression that she didn’t even try to hide. Apparently, he wasn’t the typical new rich kid who wasn’t trained by Academy since he was five.

When they were about to get sorted out into teams, the teacher placed his hand on Yuri’s shoulder, who winced at the touch. “I’m sorry, you can’t play with us. Please, go sit down.”

“Why?!” the calm, neutral expression on Yuri’s face was replaced with a furious one.

“Your parents gave the headmaster a document that says that you aren’t allowed to do sports.” He looked at him with a pitiful look.

“Those fuckers are not my parents!” he shouted and stomped away.

Everybody was surprised. The P.E. teacher was one of the few that could keep respect towards them and still have good relationship with his students. Nobody ever made him angry, so nobody knew when he would blow up. But he said nothing and started the game.

“Hey,” panted Elliot when he landed on the bench next to him. After at last twenty minutes of running around and dodging, he became really tired.

“Sup?” Yuri replied without any interest.

“Well, you want to have lunch with me and my two friends?” Yuri looked at him for a few seconds like he was analyzing him, but then nodded. Elliot smiled and was called back in the game.

…

Elliot helped Yuri to find the canteen. It was not too big, with about fifteen tables for six people and a big table for the teachers. Now with Mr. Katsuki, they had exactly 40 teachers.

Elliot let him to a table in the corner next to a wall opposite to the teachers’ table and with good view of the whole room.”So,what did you order for today?” Elliot asked and looked at his own order. They had English week, so he chose fish and chips. The soup and desserts weren’t made especially for English week, so he chose vegetable soup and chocolate cake.

“I don’t order, I just take food from home,” he said and opened a box with food. He didn’t look like he enjoyed the contests. A slice of black bread, mixed salad and chicken breasts. In a small package, like it was only offered with carefulness, was something that looked like protein powder. He took it and threw it into a bin nearby. Annabelle and Mira soon joined them.

They introduced themselves and Yuri, despite his cold, annoyed-like expression seemed quite nice. He stood up when they shook hands and he had his hand just in the right position. Not many people respected the etiquette that was supposed to be held.

They talked a lot and he did really seem nice, but easily and almost constantly annoyed. They were all really curious about him and Katsuki sensei. Weird that they came the same day.


	2. 2

“Okay class, could you please focus for a minute?” Katsuki sensei was handling the fifth week of teaching well so far. They didn’t have Japanese, but he was the only free teacher to substitute. “I don’t have anything for you and I’m so sorry but I have to give you an assignment that Mrs. Mills left for you. You will be divided into groups of two people and you will make a presentation about things influencing our mental health, for example social media, pressure from other people, school, work, stressing situations and also a couple of sentences about the mental illnesses in two languages that can’t be English or the one you inherited from your family. For example Daniel, who has parents from Peru, might use German.”

“If I write ‘Ich weiss nicht,’ a couple of times, will it count as a half-done?” Daniel asked. Other teachers would already have scolded him, but Katsuki sensei just smiled.

“Oh kids. No. It’s like you’re trying to make me mad. I was a student not so long ago and I’m basically helping to raise a teenager, you can’t just make me angry. Anyways, you have five minutes to find your partner, then, I’ll write your groups down.”

The class sat shocked for a few seconds. How old was he?! He once said he was 28, but later, when asked about it, he went red and said he messed it up because he was nervous. He never said how old he actually was.

“Alright, everybody is paired up?” asked Katsuki sensei and looked around the still chatting students. Annabelle realised that she was thinking about the life of Katsuki sensei too hard to find a pair. “One of you stayed alone, who is it?” he asked after he had all the students except of Annabelle written down. She raised her hand.”Alright, so Yuri Plisetsky stays with you. Is that alright?”

She nodded and a mix of annoyance and excitement rose in her. She had a good talk or two with Yuri, but he hasn’t been in school for like a week already. He missed more lessons that he attended and while it was weird, nobody knew why. Not even Elliot with his great knowledge of a member of the student council.

“So, the project is due in one week. You have to present it in front of the class since that makes the half of the grade. It will be presented in class DEC2. Is everything clear?” he flashed them his stunning smile. It was like he was used to doing it constantly, just lifted the corners of his mouth and showed his polished white teeth.

Everybody nodded. “Alright! So, take your coats, change your shoes and lead the way.”

They really went to their dressing room and waited for Mr. Katsuki there. He was always well-dressed, most of his clothes being designer and modern. He knew very well what he could and couldn’t allow to wear. Today, he had light blue boyfriend jeans and a striped red and black sweater with small holes ripped in it (of course, he had a black undershirt so he wasn’t showing too much skin). If anybody else tried to put it on, he’d look like a moron for the colour combination or would look totally gay, but on their beloved teacher it just looked incredibly stylish and every bit perfect.

‘His wife must be a lucky woman,’ Annabelle thought.  
They walked around for a bit. The school was in rich outskirts of the town, partially hidden in the forest there. The roads around were just dirt and stones and trees were everywhere around, but the houses also started peeking out too. After a while, those ended too and started the classic part of the city, with the rich part continuing on the other side of the city.

Students laughed and pointed at every house that was interesting. Katsuki sensei watched them from behind with his hands casually tucked in the pockets of his black coat.

“Katsuki sensei! May I have a question?” Annabelle ran up to him.

“Of course.”

“Can you tell me how old you are?” she asked and almost immediately regretted it.

He laughed lightly. “I’ve turned 26 in November.” She was impressed, most of te teacher were at least 35, but again, Katsuki sensei wasn’t even a teacher so his age was probably appropriate.

“Oooh, thank you.”

“No problem. Oh, by the way, could you please come to this location on Friday or during weekend? I connected with Yuri and this is the only free time he has for the project, seeing you might need several hours to do it. I’m really sorry for the inconvenience.” he handed her a piece of paper.

“Of course,” she took it and nodded. “It’s alright, don’t worry about it.”

She rushed back to Mira and Elliot to share her excitement. She is going to Yuri Plisetsky’s house and finally she is going to see the parents he hates so much.

She was told to watch closely and later report every detail. Rest of the walk, she couldn’t keep a slight bounce out of her steps.

……….

Annabelle was nervous. Yuri didn’t show up in school until the end of the week so she wasn’t able to make any arrangements with him. The address Katsuki sensei gave her was in the rich area in the part of the city far away from their school and her house too so she had to take a bus.

The house she stood in front of was hidden behind a huge fence and trees, but it wasn’t too big. It had four bay windows, two upstairs and two downstairs and it was really old-fashioned but in the pretty way. She opened the metal gate that was an expensive masterpiece for sure and walked down the short alleway. She carefully went up the front steps and rang the bell with almost fear. A few seconds later, she could hear paws hitting the floor and a deep, pleasant voice saying something. She didn’t understand the words, but the paws soon stopped and the door opened.

The man standing there was just… gorgeous. His hair was silver, but she could see he was under forty for sure. His blue eyes pierced through her, but in the kind way. When he opened the door a bit more, she could see his body too. He was wearing yoga pants that really showed of his nice legs and ass, too, honestly. His figure reminded her of Katsuki sensei, only this man’s shoulders were more broad and his hips less prominent. “Hello, how can I help you?” he asked and flashed a beautiful smile.

“H-hello, m-my name is Annabelle, I’m here for Yuri Plisetsky.”

A surprised expression crossed his face for a second, but somewhere in the house a known voice that she couldn’t quite place shouted something and the man smiled with realisation.

“Oh! Of course! Please, excuse my bad memory! My name is Viktor Nikiforov, you can call me Viktor!” he said with the cutest Russian accent ever. He shook her hand and pulled her inside, where she was attacked by a huge brown poodle.

“Makkachin! Makkachin no! Bad girl, bad girl! Get off! Nyet!” Viktor managed to grab the dog and hold her back a bit. “I’m sorry, I guess I spoiled her too much. She just loves to cuddle,.”

“It’s alright. I love dogs!” she said and petted the dog. She immediately got licked.

“Oh, this is wonderful! Let me lead you to Yuri!” he flashed her a heart shaped smile and led their way. The floor was mostly covered in thick, beige carpet. They walked straight up the stairs and Viktor knocked on one of the four doors. “Yuri, open!” He stepped back and caught a cat in his arms. “There you are, I was looking for you.”

Annabelle was wondering who was this man. He was definitely Russian, but his last name was different than Yuri’s. A few seconds later, the door opened and revealed the blonde Russian. He looked totally different, he had his hair up in a bun and instead of his usual designer clothes he had sweatpants and a tanktop.

“Come in,” he nodded to Annabelle and let her pass past him, “and you old man don’t assault my cat!” he shut the door behind him and let the cat on the ground.

Annabelle looked around the room in amazement. It was big, but still really cosy. It seemed like the house had more bay windows, one with a view of the street and city in distance in what she would call the working area and other one on the other side of the bedroom that was connected straight to bed so he could just roll around and he was laying in his window.

In the middle of the room there was a huge suitcase that was opened and looked just unpacked. Yuri quickly shoved it away. “Okay, I’ve already searched for some information about the most frequent mental illnesses, so we could start with the influence and factors today, what do you think?”

She smiled and nodded, honestly, she didn’t expect him to try so hard. True, he always had his homework done and he got good grades, but he was also weirdly adored among the teachers, so she always thought he had some kind of protection that hi parents payed for at school or something. Maybe he was just really smart.

While Yuri was collecting his materials and laptop, he told her to take a seat. He had chairs with his table that was shaped like a circle, that were really comfortable and, as everything in this house she’s seen so far, expensive.

She wondered what was so bad about having a father like Viktor. Yes, sure, he seemed like the kind of man that just wasn’t suitable for marriage and fucked it up, then took his child, moved countries and bought everything the child might have wanted, trying to buy happiness. But then again, he was too nice for that.

Maybe he was just a try-hard-to-be-cool dad that managed to look young and acted more like a friend than a father. Yuri probably loved him very much very deep inside, but would never admit it.

Or maybe he was his stepfather. She didn’t see a woman, so she can’t really judge (later on she learned that she shouldn’t judge at all).

Yuri got her attention by coughing and they started. The material Yuri accommodated was really useful and he also seemed to know a lot about anxiety and depression, but when Annabelle asked him about it, he stopped giving her that small, gentle smile. “That doesn’t matter.”

She apologized and he acted like it didn’t happen, but she could see that he knew a lot about being anxious, nervous and stressed. He also could really well describe what he imagined feeling if he had an account that was widely known. It became really fun and Annabelle didn’t even notice when she had already spent two hours there. Only a knock on the door disturbed them.

“What?!” Yuri shouted. It was a bit weird like he used English when this household was clearly Russian.

The door opened and somebody walked in. The person turned the lights on, gentle, small lights that didn’t blind and disturb them and weren’t too bright. Yuri’s room really was like a dream.

“Sorry, sorry. I just brought some dinner to you. Although if you want to join Viktor and I at the dinner table, we’d be more than pleased,” Annabelle almost collapsed.

It was Katsuki sensei. Definitely. Or was she blind?

She shook her head, but it was definitely her teacher, so she quickly greeted him.

“Hello, Annabelle. I’m sorry, it must be kind of shocking for you.” He looked like he wanted to say, something else, but he got interrupted.

“Yah, whatever! We don’t want to join you two gross dickheads! Get out!” Yuri shouted.

“Okay,Yurio, I’m out. Enjoy your meal!” He gently closed the door behind him. Annabelle stared open-mouthed.

“What? Why didn’t you sa anything?” She was amazed. Not only was Yuri living with two fathers, one of them was their amazing, beloved, Yuuri Katsuki.  Why did he need to treat him so badly?

“And what? So I live with him. Do you think it would help me? It would really look like I have protection. I’m not afraid of you kids, but of your parents. I need to stay at this school. Those rich hyenas would just tear me apart,” he mumbled and sat on his bed and mtioned Annabelle to sit next to him. She moved and sat in his bay window. The food Katsuki made was really delicious, something Japanese. She noticed that Yuri was holding his chopsticks very easily, like he did it every day.

“But your parents are rich too,” she opposed gently what seemed like a mistake. He frowned immediatelly.

“They’re not my parents!” he spat out. “They adopted me.”  he murmured and looked out of the window. “My father didn’t even know I existed and he wasn’t interested. My mother decided to chase her lost fame. So I grew up with my grandfather, but… he passed away a few months ago. When they wanted to adopt me, in neither Russia nor Japan it was possible, so we moved to Japan for a while and then went here. They need to create good “conditions” for me, which means Katsudon had to… give up partially a hobby of his and take this job. As for Viktor… his job is stable enough. Now you know. At the end of this year probably we’ll move back to Russia once it’s estabilished that they can take care after me. Please, don’t tell anybody. I just wanted somebody to know and you looked like your eyes might pop out from being so curious.”

She nodded in respect and had to think again. Not only Yuri was strong and had much worse life than she thought, but also Katsuki sensei and his… boyfrend? Viktor had to do and take a lot.

They continued her evening and when Viktor drove her home an hour or so later, she was already looking forward to the next day with Yuri and the new secrets yet to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, sooo sorry for not updating so long... you know, exams.
> 
> Second, would you like any ships with Yuri here? OTAYURI or YURI/ANNABELLE? Ormaybe none it's just up to you.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


	3. 3

Next day, Annabelle was supposed to come to Yuri’s at ten in the morning but when she arrived it was Katsuki who opened. He smiled at her, wearing thin sweatpants and a  tshirt that was a bit tight and she noticed that he had some good abs. She mentally scolded herself for thinking how delicious he looked moments later.

“Come in, Anna. Would you like something to drink? Yurio isn’t here yet, so please, patience.” He said as he led her to the dining space and pulled a paper door to some room closed. Of course Annabelle was curious, but she let it be for the time being.

“No, thank you. I’ll wait for him.” They ended up having a nice talk and she noticed how relaxed he was. He even let his accent lace his words a bit more. At some point, Makkachin waddled into the kitchen and rested his head on Annabelle’s thighs. When they heard the door shut closed, they both almost got a heart attack and lifted their heads up from the Japanese they were practising.

Yuri came inside the room and threw his bag on the floor, not picking it up even after his adoptive father’s pointed look. He leaned over Annabelle’s shoulder and pointed his finger elegantly at a letter that looked like everything but what was supposed to go there. “You have a mistake here. Stupid.”

She was going to say something, but then she heard a sound like somebody just slapped a coconut. When she looked behind her, there was Viktor, in all his beauty (and he was very beautiful). He just probably slapped the back of Yuri’s head, because he looked about to explode. But then, he composed himself and told Annabelle to follow him.

Again, they started to work. They finished just when Yuuri entered the room and invited them for lunch. Annabelle didn’t want to stay, but Yuri’s weirdly soft “come on, Belle,” convinced her to go.

She again found out how considerate her favourite teacher was, when he offered her fork instead of chopsticks, but she decided to go with the flow (it’s been years since she was taught how to use them. She could really use etiquette lessons again) and didn’t do so bad in the end.

Plus she really enjoyed shipping the cute couple across from her, with Viktor doing cute things that often made Yuuri blush.

“Yurio, why don’t you take Annabelle to the backyard?” asked Yuuri in a gentle voice, but Yuri still glared at him.

“Okay. Come Annabelle.” she followed him outside. He told her to take her jacket, but he just took a long sleeved shirt. He asked about her shoe size and disappeared into a small utility room, or it looked like one. He came out with black skates that looked a little used, but still incredibly expensive and nice. “Katsudon used to wear those a few years back. His small Japanese legs.” he scoffed and handed the skates to Annabelle.

When she realised what was going on, she started rapidly shaking her head. “Oh no, no, I can’t.”

“You’ll just borrow them, not a big deal.”

“I know but... I can’t... skate.”

“So? I’ll teach you. Let’s go,” and they were out of the house and in the huge backyard. When Annabelle saw something that looked like a small homemade ice rink, she gasped. “Why do you even have that?”

The blonde shrugged. “Eh… just because.”

They started slow, but soon, Annabelle glided across the ice with no problems and Yuri looked so proud of himself.

On the other hand Annabelle couldn’t stop watching Yuri. He moved with such grace, it almost seemed unreal. His eyes were sharper than ever, but his body remained strangely relaxed. This was probably the most relaxed state Annabelle has ever seen him in.

“When did you learn to skate like that?” she asked.

“Like what?” he asked with a bit of fear on his face.

“So effortlessly.”

“Oh,” he sighed, “When I was a small kid… I don’t remember one time I didn’t skate actually. I don’t know… I guess it’s a thing you do when you live in Russia.”

“I see. How was it, growing up in Russia?”

“Ugh… Nice. I really had a lot of snow and I always had a rink nearby. I… I don’t remember much of normal growing up because I’ve travelled a lot since I was a kid,” he said and looked to the distance for a moment.

“Wow… it must be great to travel all the time… I wish I had the chance.” Annabelle said and couldn’t help but looked at Yuri in a different way. Everytime he revealed something about his past, he became more like a human to her. It was weird, because it rarely happened that somebody came to Academy just like that… In every class, there was a strict number of 20 students. No more and no less. Before Yuri came, they had a girl, Kristina Nekola in their class. She was a sweetheart and nobody knew why she left.

“Not really… When you travel a lot, you get used to it. Of course, the places probably change, but it’s still the same cycle… pack, get on the plane, deal with a jet lag, as soon as you get used to the time zone, you go back home and unpack… It’s fine if you are an adult with your dreams fulfilled and people you come home to… but I never had time to make friends. Maybe I became so antisocial because I never really learned how to talk to people. Maybe that’s why I trust you so much… It feels like I am taking it all back now that I have to go to school all the time and have to meet people.”

This outburst honestly surprised her. “Yuri...It’s alright. I’m here for you. But… Why did you have to travel so much?”

Yuri looked like he was about to leave, but then he sighed. “I… I’ve been trying to hide it so I wouldn’t get any more attention than I’m already getting. But… Yeah I am a figure skater. I travel around the world to compete.”

There was deadly silence for a few seconds, then Annabelle started laughing. “You’re kidding right?”

Yuri rolled his eyes but then he asked her to Google him. “Oh my God. You aren’t kidding. Oh God. How even…? I can’t believe this. And you… you won all of this? You are the world champion… Omg that’s you?! You look like a girl… Wait let me watch-”

“No! If you have to watch me skate, not now.”

“Okay then… but… what about Viktor and Mr. Katsuki? Isn’t it hard for them to travel so much?” she tried to go back to talking because Yuri looked done with this theme.

“No. Viktor is used to it since young age just like me… And piglet… well he got used to it when he met Viktor.”

“So… Viktor is a figure skater to?” asked Annabelle like she didn’t want to believe it. It must be so hard to manage…

“Yep, he’s officially mine and Katsudon’s coach now. He is a bit extravagant, but he lets me do my shit. And Katsudon helps me a lot with ballet… as if I needed help.” he scoffed. “Hey, you okay?” the blonde asked when Annabelle didn’t reply for a while.

“Wait. WAIT. So… Yuuri Katsuki, our PROFESSOR, is a figure skater too?!” she shouted and almost fell.

“Yes… I’d even say he’s… good. When he doesn’t worry too much. You know, his self esteem isn’t great. He did make an appearance in the skating world before he met Viktor, but when he started coaching him… So much changed. If skated like that from the beginning, he’d probably be the world champion since childhood. You know, he skated just because of Viktor, just FOR Viktor, his only idol.”

“Oh… and now they’re together… It must be great,” Annabelle sighed. She knew a certain somebody she’d like to be with, but…

“Yeah I… I guess it is…” he said and changed the topic completely.

Annabelle sighed, but… she was also happy, because maybe… maybe she has a chance now.

……….

“I can’t believe this,” whispered Mira.

“Me neither. And I watched the videos. It just can’t be the same person,” said Annabelle back and continued staring at the man writing something on the board.

Now that she knew their Japanese teacher was a figure skater, she saw it in everything. Even his cursive on the board was really elegant and aesthetically pleasing.

Annabelle only told the news to Elliot and Mira. They were all enjoying the feeling of knowing something nobody else does. Sometimes, Yuri gave them a half smile, usually kind of smug like he wanted to remind them WHO exactly are the news about. Annabelle couldn’t even look at him much. This blond guy, sitting next to her, rolling his pen around and not even bothering to hide the fact that he’s texting in class is the same person that can make the ice seem like it’s on fire, can mesmerize anybody with the way he moves, make his emotions visible for his audience, even through a small phone screen with crappy sound.

The lesson ended and Elliot disappeared.

“Ugh. He’s so lucky he’s in the school parliament… he never has to be on duty,” Mira whined as she stood up but failed to move anymore.

“First of all, what’s so hard about wiping a board? Second of all, just don’t give a fuck and it’ll do the trick and third of all… somebody is already doing your job,” Yuri replied and didn’t lift his gaze from the phone. Today, he had his hair in a very strict looking ponytail and Annabelle would swear there was eyeshadow on his eyelids.

Mira looked at the front of the classroom and almost had a heart attack. The was Mr Katsuki, wiping the board in a definitely seductive way. His shirt rode up and showed a strip of perfectly milky smooth skin of his back. His hipbones were clearly sticking out and when he turned around, his forehead stayed uncovered for a second. While the two girls were drooling over the innocent Japanese, Yuri was judging them hard.

He is way better to be drooled over, thank you very much.

“Guyyyyys, I have awesome neeeeeeews!!!” Elliot shouted in a tone that could only be described as gay. Then he noticed the Japanese still packing his stuff on his desk. “Oh, I’m so sorry, sir!”

“It’s okay, just continue,” he smiled.

“Well… the first part of the news isn’t so good… Our form teacher fell and broke her hip so she won’t be coming back for a while. But the good news is… Mr Katsuki will substitute for her.” A round of applause just exploded around the whole classroom, some students even standing up and whistling. The teacher just smiled shyly and motined for them to stop.

“Aaaand, we’re going to have a Christmas party in three weeks and every class has to do something for the programme, so try to come up with something, thank you. Also, every week, one P.E. lesson will be dedicated to practising ballroom dancing so have your dancing shoes and some suitable clothes ready.”

Anna couldn’t believe her luck. This caring, wonderful, shy man… is going to be their form teacher for who knows how long! And he’ll also be preparing programme with them... She’s going to make sure he’ll remember this as one of the happiest times in his life, no matter how many medals he has or will have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this too so long, I just... wasn't really in the right mindset.
> 
> Also... is "form teacher" a thing? Bcause I feel like it's kind of more like British... idk.
> 
> Aaand finally... can you write cursive and if yes, when did you learn it?
> 
> I'm sorry again for being late and also for my mistakes.


	4. Chapter 4

“Alright! News?” asked Yuuri, now standing in front of his class. “No? Okay. So, today, before we start with Japanese, I have sad news. Academy wasn’t able to find a real professional ballroom dancer, so we got… one not so professional. But you don’t have to pay anything, sooo...yes it’s alright. Just wanting to warn you, he might be a bit too straightforward, but don’t be afraid. He’s really excited to meet you,” he gave a strange smile and started talking about manners while eating in Japan.

Annabelle couldn’t be more curious if she tried. She also wanted to facepalm at the academy not being able to actually reserve a professional, but that was… different topic.

…

“Hi! My name is Viktor Nikiforov and I will try to teach you some basic ballroom dances. Since this was very sudden I wasn’t able to find a female partner for this time, Yuuri here will help me,” he said and pulled Mr. Katsuki to him. The Japanese man was furiously blushing while the class mostly giggled.

Well except of Yuri and Annabelle.

Yuri looked very embarrassed and looked everywhere but on them. and Annabelle just stood with her mouth open and mentally prepared herself for what was going to happen.

“O-okay, now, i-if you could pair up and find enough space and if any of you have any s-special medical conditions, please give me your r-reports now,” Yuuri said, still bright red and carefully pulled his arm out of Viktor’s gentle hold.

Annabelle, Elliot and two other students carried their reports to Mr. Katsuki and since Annabelle stood last in the line, she suspected she won’t be able to dance with the person she wants to, but to her surprise, Yuri still stood alone. She quickly stood next to him and directed her attention to Viktor.

“Alright, since we don’t have much time, we’ll go pretty fast. First, I’ll teach you some basic and then we’ll really dance. So please, everybody find enough space and please repeat my moves.”

So they stumbled around the space and it wasn’t that bad. Viktor always showed what he had in mind with Yuuri and then made them do the same while he walked around them and fixed their minor mistakes.

“Oooh, no, no, no, this wouldn’t work, would it now?” the silver haired male waltzed to Annabelle and Yuri. She didn’t think they were that bad, Yuri as a dancer was pretty well coordinated and she just went along. “You two, it’s like there’s no feeling between you. Dance CLOSER… That’s it. Yuri, your legs go with hers, between hers. Good.”

Annabelle felt cold fingers underneath her chin, lifting her head up and when she did, she was met with cold blue. “Feel the passion. You are his girl, but don’t let him drag you as he pleases. You both basically dance on your own, just really close. Head up, on his left. Arms higher. Don’t just move along, carry yourself, feel, dance… wow, that was really deep,” and he danced away, lost in thought.

“Is he always like this?” asked Anna quietly like Viktor was still able to hear.

Yuri smirked at her. “Pretty much. But I usually stop listening after the first sentence if I even listen. Come on, this is our beat.”

…

The days went on and on and the students totally fell in love with both Mr. Katsuki and Viktor Nikiforov. Some girls even started shipping them. Annabelle and Mira were torn between laughing at them because THEY WERE ACTUALLY TOGETHER AND NOBODY KNEW and really wanting to join the shipping parties and theories.

One day, while their class was decorating the hall for Christmas show party they were planning, somebody turned the news on on the big screen so they could watch at least something.

Annabelle noticed that Yuri had been nervous the whole day. He just didn’t react to anybody and if somebody bothered him too much, he snapped with classic “Shut the fuck up!” and minded his own business. She really wanted to help him, but when she asked, he didn’t react.

“...An accident at the local airport…” a sudden strong thump resounded through the big hall. Everybody looked at Yuri, who dropped a box of Christmas lights and stared at the screen.

“Kazakh figure skater Otabek Altin was attacked by a group of fans exclaiming that he ‘stole their Yuratchka’, better know as Yuri Plisetsky, Russian figure skater. Plisetsky and Altin have supported each other since the Russian’s first Senior Championship. Altin is currently in local hospital, with no major injuries. Airport security confirmed that the ambulance took him with broken elbow and several bruises.”

Everybody fell into some kind of trance, but that was broken as soon as Yuri bolted out of the room. “Please stay in here, Elliot, make sure the preparations continue while I’m away. Annabelle, take the mic and come sit here to navigate guys with huge girlands. Don’t do anything with curtains until I come back,” said Katsuki and ran after Yuri.

People started to whisper, but Elliot quickly got them working again, forcing them to keep quiet. It was the first time he actually had to take the role of a teacher and it made him very nervous. He also felt bad for Yuri. He could imagine any of his friends getting hurt because they are friends with him.

Annabelle stood in the middle of the stage and tried to give directions, but mostly, they had to remind her to give any. She was just too distracted by Yuri. He lost control. He, after a day of blocking everything and everyone, exploded.

“Anna,” she heard a quiet voice from behind.

“Mr. Katsuki?”

“I’m back. Please, give me the mic and go back to work. Thank you.”

She looked around, but Yuri was nowhere. And he didn’t come for another week, until a day before the Christmas party when the final rehearsed for the show took place. They decided for modernized version of Hamlet and even managed to fit some of the ballroom dancing in.

She tried to talk to Yuri, but he replied with simple sentences or words, if possible just didn’t react at all. She even asked about Otabek, but he just walked away.

The day rolled about slowly and Annabelle was really nervous. She wasn’t a bad dancer, but she wanted to practise again just in case. Yuri didn’t react to that, so she ended up just dancing alone in their empty homeroom.

“Hey, you should not be dancing alone,” said a quiet voice from the door.

“Well, you’ve been ignoring me the whole day. So what was I supposed to do?” replied the blonde and grabbed her arms, putting on on his bicep and held the other one. He waited for their beat and started a mildly chaotic jive.

The were in the middle of tango when he finally decided to reply.

“Sorry. But I have my reasons.”

“Yes, but you aren’t the only one here who needs to do something, maybe you are used to that but don’t expect it from me,” she realised her mistake as soon as she let the words out.

“It’s YOU who’s used to special treatment. Do you think that I’ve never wished for parents and that’s why I don’t have them? Do you think that just because of my status, my life is perfect? Because you are terribly wrong. Practise however you want. See you tomorrow,” he picked his bag up from the floor and stormed out of the classroom.

Annabelle sat down and fought the urge to cry. She knew Yuri got easily angry, but what if he requested to switch partners tomorrow?

…

“Alright, you’re up next. Get ready,” said the teacher that was organising the show. Most of the classes were already done, only three left after them.  
Annabelle didn’t get any major role, just a background dancer, but she was sure nervous. If she messed up the choreography, it would really show. Yuri didn’t speak to her and she really needed the confirmation from him, that he indeed IS strong enough to lift her up at one point while dancing.

The show went good and the blonde was as cold as he could be. He did lift her up just fine, but he must have felt how her hands were shaking all the time.

They had a massive applause and Annabelle felt really great. It’s like the world was here just for her and her classmates. She always knew she loved the stage, loved moments like these, when people appreciated her work. She was really jealous that Yuri had this all.

As Annabelle was putting up her hair into a nice banana bun for their ballroom dancing contest, she suddenly felt arms around her waist. “I’m sorry,” whispered low, heavily accented voice in her ear, “Let’s win this.”

She looked up at Yuri, who had a nice suit and a smirk on. His hair was in a neat ponytail and he looked really good. “Yeah, let’s.”

They did really win. Maybe it was because Yuri was a skater and he knew how to impress, or maybe it was just his popularity, or maybe it was the energy that they both gave away in huge waves, but when they stood next to each other, receiving their prizes, she felt even better than before. She felt like she could do anything in the world. And oh, did she have plans.

…

After another three hours of dancing with parents, teachers, students and other people wandering around, the official party was dismissed and only adults and students above 16 could stay.

Annabelle put on her short, black dress that she got specially for this occasion. The Academy got some surprise for them, but she had an important action planned for today and she couldn’t mess up. Although she was pretty confident, she couldn’t help the what ifs in her head.

That’s why she’s been standing in the hallway for the past ten minutes, giving herself a very long and messy peptalk.

“Hey, what are you staring at?”

“Wha-Kristina!” she yelled and launched herself at the girl that appeared behind her. Kristina Nekola, the girl that suddenly disappeared from school and social media.

“Calm down, it sounded like I wanted to kidnap you,” she laughed but hugged Annabelle tighter.

“So… why did you leave? I haven’t heard from you since the summer!”

“Ah… my brother Emil moved to Italy to love with his boyfriend, so I went with them…” she smiled and showed her adorable dimples. Her Czech accent deepened some of the syllables as always when she was excited.

They continued talking for a while, until Kris noticed there was something wrong with the Italian girl.

“Kika… What would you do if you liked a boy and were sure he likes you back?” she hesitantly asked.

The girl thought about it for a while and then smiled. “I would definitely tell him. My brother always says that for love, you should do anything. I guess this is the situation too.”

They gave each other one last goodbye and went inside. Kristina immediately got lost somewhere in the crowd and it hit Annabelle that she never asked why she was here.

Soon enough, she found out. Kristina was sitting at the podium and singing her heart out. By the time she was done, the crowd was energized and ready for the real party. A dj booth was set up behind her and inside... was Otabek Altin with a cast on his arm. He began playing his music and Annabelle would really be enjoying it, if she didn’t have to find a certain somebody.

She spotted the blonde right next to the dj, wearing headphones of his own and laughing at something. As if he felt her gaze, he looked at her, smiled, whispered something to the other guy and made his way to Annabelle.

“What’s up?” he asked and pulled her to a quieter corner where they could talk but still had privacy.

“I just… I… wanted to ask you something…” she nervously got out and continued when he nodded. “You see, I really like you, more than a friend and… I was wondering if you would like to go out with me sometime?”

She was really confident. She believed that the boy liked her as well, but when she looked at his face, she only saw pity. “I’m sorry Belle… But I’m already taken. And yes, it is serious.”

If he punched her it would have hurt less. “Who? Who did you manage to find during your month here that it’s so serious.”

He scowled, but then remembered it must be hard for her and put on a neirtal, a little sad face. “Nobody from here. We’ve been together for more than a year.”

“Who?” Annabelle asked, not even knowing why it was important anymore.

He just nodded his head towards the dj booth, where the Kazakh boy continued to mind his business with dead seriousness.

“Oh… I… Congratulations. I’m really happy for you… Or I will be… Excuse me,” she ran out of the hall and ran away. Soon, Mira and Kristina who were following her joined her in sitting in their classroom and tried to make her happy.

And Annabelle regretted that she even had some confidence and hoped that she hadn’t ruined their precious friendship completely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo... I'm sorry this took so long and it's so shitty.
> 
> BTW, one of you commented that form teacher is the homeroom teacher, so thank you so much! Also, if you have any ideas for this, feel free to tell me. I of curse have some of my own, but I'd like to hear your opinion.
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and kudos and comments on the psat chapters, baiii (*´∀`*)


	5. 5

The next day, Annabelle of course stalked Yuri everywhere possible. She found his Instagram full of pics of his cat or him visiting different places around the world, skating or rarely hanging out with his Kazakh friend. Boyfriend, she reminded herself.

Just after lunch, Mira invaded her room, of course loud and overwhelming, but it was a relief that she could talk to her friend. She explained her situation with Yuri while Mira just listened patiently.

They talked for hours later, Mira convincing her that Yuri will still be her friend and Annabelle panicking that he won't. They even talked about Mira's crush on Elliot and of course about Katsuki Yuuri who is an actual famous figure skater married to another figure skater and raising ANOTHER figure skater holy shit…

The sound of Instagram notification startled them both and for some reason, Annabelle felt panic rising in her, even though she knew it was irrational.

“Come on, check it. It's not bad I'm sure,” encouraged her Mira and curiously peeked from behind her to see who posted and why it made Anna panic so much.

The post was from Yuri. It was a picture of two people holding hands. Only their hands were visible and just enough of arms to see an infusion coming into the slightly darker one.

The description said: To those bitches who decided to attack my boyfriend, die in a fucking pitch. To all the others: you heard right. MY boyfriend<3

“Mira… I don't have a chance…” she sighed and was about to cry again.

“Stop. Even if you don't, he's not the only one. Maybe you wouldn't like him that much. You still can be friends. You will be.”

Annabelle didn't believe her, but didn't want to talk about it anymore.

The next day was torture. All social media were a mess. Even people who didn't give a shit about Yuri or hadn't known him before, were now experts on his private life, stalking him and trying to find our anything more they could. Annabelle wanted so badly to at least see if he's okay and how is It's ek and if they're handling it well…

“Do it. I'm sure he'd be very happy,” said Mira after she noticed her friend staring at her phone that turned off about five minutes ago.

“Okay. Okay. I have nothing to lose, right? I can only make this better,” Anna said, sounding a lot more sure than she actually was and quickly opened the conversation with Yuri. It was still clean and she spent good five minutes typing out their first ever message.

@belle_bubble  
hey i just wanted to check if everything is okay with you guys… i mean with everybody finding out and spreading it everywhere…

Pretty simple, but to Annabelle it was like the worst two minutes of her life until she received a reply.

@yuri.plisetsky  
Everything's fine with me and Otabek, thanks.. How are you doing?  
Honestly

She breathed out a sigh of relief. For a while, she just wanted to reply with simple I'm fine, but then… she wanted to solve this as soon as possible.

@belle_bubble  
i'm still kind of shook about what happened.. I'm sorry.  
but our friendship is more important and i don't want to lose it

@yuri.plisetsky  
Don't apologize. It's neither mine not yours fault. I'm glad you want to be friends.  
Come over tomorrow if you can. I'll be training but I'm free in the afternoon and Otabek will be there too so you can get to know each other.

@belle_bubble  
okay, i'll be there.. thanks

@yuri.plisetsky  
No problem. Night

@belle_bubble  
good night

Annabelle took several deep breaths. Everything was okay. Just fine. She fell asleep so easily that night, cuddled up to Mira's chest (who stayed overnight because it was way too late to leave and her friend needed comforting) and had pleasant dreams she didn't remember in the morning.

When she woke up, she was anxious again. What to wear? How to act? What will Otabek do? What if he'll hate her? Will the atmosphere be as awkward as expected?

Mira just managed to pick a simple outfit for her and reassure her that everything will be fine and then she had to leave.

Approximately five hours later, she decided that she could really start walking to Yuri's house and if she kept the chill walk, she would be there at the perfect time (of course she walked quickly and spent ten minutes just wandering around the neighbourhood).

The door was answered by a very happy, rosy-cheeked Viktor, who was wearing an apron covered in flour. “Hi! So nice to see you! Come in!”

While she was hesitantly taking off her boots, Viktor leaned over the railing to shout: “Yuriooooo, your friend is hereeeeee!” and then he glad back to the kitchen after telling Annabelle to go up on her own.

When she knocked on the door to Yuri's room, she felt the need to just go away and never show up again. But then, the door opened and revealed the blonde russian.

“Hey.. Otabek isn't here yet, so come in,” he said and occupied the bed while Annabelle plopped herself down on one of his chairs.

“Where is he?”

“In hospital. His cast broke. Don't ask.” Annabelle really wanted to ask, but at the same time… if they did something kinky and broke his cast in the process, she really DIDN'T want to know.

“Oh,” Annabelle was nervous, so any ability to start a conversation was out and Yuri simply wasn't the person to bother with that kind of stuff.

But after a few minutes, it was probably unbearable, because Yuri almost smiled: “Hey, he won't bite you. Unless you ask. He probably won't even say much. Don't take it wrong, he's just that way. We'll be fine.”

Annabelle just nodded and they waited for a couple more minutes in silence.

“Yura, I'm back. Oh hi, you must be Annabelle,” a voice spoke from the door. Annabelle knew what Otabek looks like, of course, but when he was so close, she noticed many things. His eyes were really dark. Like, REALLY. He wasn't really tall, just about her height but he still seemed to tower over her. His dark hair didn't need much gel to be styled back, it just held its shape somehow. His hand was warm and held her smaller one firmly. All in all, he didn't seem scary, just a little antisocial.

“Nice to meet you,” she squeaked back. Otabek smirked, something that looked almost like an amused smile and sat down on the table next to her, what Annabelle was really grateful for. He was giving her a little bit of freedom and prevented her from feeling like too much of a third wheel, what would for sure happen if he sat next to Yuri.

“Why are you so surprised? There are still true gentlemen like us on the world, just not HERE,” Yuri smirked too. Annabelle didn't know where 'here’ was, but Yuri was, right. She wasn't used to boys treating her nicely.

They talked a lot. We'll, Annabelle and Yuri did. Otabek was typically quiet, he played with Potya or Makkachin and sometimes joined the conversation with a sentence or two.

Annabelle couldn't stay for dinner (which made Viktor a little sad), but Yuri promised to invite her next time (just to make Viktor shut up, which made him a bit happier). Otabek waved goodbye with his healthy arm (which looked only a little bit awkward), Yuuri smiled at her (which really made her all warm inside) and Yuri shoved her out of the door with a promise to see her at school (which made Yuuri subtly facepalm, but really only subtly).

She came home happy and pleasantly tired. Ate some light dinner and fell asleep as soon as her head touched the pillow. It was a good day and she could wait to go to school in a few hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know what you're saying... Okay no. I'm sorry it's so late and short and shitty... I honestly didn't know what to do because I don't like this story at all but I don't have time to fix it.
> 
> I'm so so sorry for how crappy this is, I'll try harder.

**Author's Note:**

> &i don't know what this is but... Oh well.


End file.
